1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical cloud system with an automatically checking and feeding back self-status function, and more particularly, to a multi-functional physiological monitoring system having a database with blood pressure monitor, electrocardiogram monitor, blood sugar monitor, body temperature monitor, breath monitor, weight monitor or patient monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The patients in hospital have to be monitored their essential physiological information, such as blood pressure, heartbeat, breath frequency, oxygen saturation, body temperature, electrocardiogram, urination, defecation, pain index, meal amount or infusion amount. The physiological information is written out to patients' anamneses by hand in the traditional hospitals, and the electronic anamneses are adopted in the modern hospitals coming with the electronic physiological monitoring system to automatically transmit the physiological information of patients. However, most physiological information is still observed and written out by the nursing staffs and then inputted into the computer now, and this may cause extra burden of the nursing staffs. Furthermore, the data inaccuracy caused by the busy work or the handing-over of the nursing staffs may make some errors on medicining or treating. Further, the time error between the equipments and the hospital May also cause errors on medicining or treating. After leaving the hospital, the patients equipped small electronic medical appliance module for proving the essential physiological information, such as blood pressure or heartbeat, will need a perfect physiological monitoring system for electronic distance care to coordinate with the hospital nursing system. The patients' situation can be remotely monitored by nursing staffs or families through the cloud physiological monitoring system to record patients' essential physiological information, such as a heartbeat and pulse information, a blood pressure information, an oxygen saturation information, a blood sugar information, a body temperature information, an electrocardiogram information, a weight information, a breath frequency information, a meal amount information, an infusion amount information, an urination information, a defecation information, or a pain index information. The healthy situation of the patients can be tracked everyday by the nursing staffs and transmitted to the system.
Most electronic physiological monitoring systems in the market or the patient physiological monitor in the hospitals generally have the functions of measuring, computing and displaying. When the physiological information of the patient is measured, the information can be computed and displayed. The conventional physiological monitoring systems lack the functions of recording or transmitting the equipment information, equipment status, error information or user miss operation information. It may perplex the users when the monitoring precision is deviated, the equipment time is incorrect, the equipment failed or the physiological information cannot be monitored since the error or miss operation of the users. Even more, if the users cannot nose out the error monitoring results, the patients could be delayed treating or error medicining, especially in the situation of medicining or treating according to the physiological information monitored. That may cause patients in danger or even harm the patients' life.
The conventional electronic physiological monitoring systems or the patient physiological monitors used in the hospitals with communication function generally lack of the functions for the nursing staffs, doctors, patients or users to confirm the equipment information, equipment status, error information or user miss operation information. Any situation of data lost, connection fault, deviation of the monitoring precision, equipment fault or error and miss operation by users will cause confusion and error judgment by the nursing staffs, doctors, patients and users, and furthermore may delay the medicining or treating time.
Using the blood pressure detection as example, generally speaking, the conventional physiological monitoring systems used in hospitals, clinics and tele-care centers will have time error after using a period of time or setting fault, so that the measuring time will not be identical in the same organization. For example, the patient has to take medicines on schedule according to the detection result of blood pressure, and the doctor will prescribe according to the detection result of blood pressure. If a time gap exists between the blood pressure detection system and the doctor's prescription, the doctor will possibly make wrong judgment or give wrong prescription, the patient will possibly take wrong medicine, the record of doctor's prescription will possibly earlier than the patient's detection time, the nursing staffs will possibly be confused, and the patients will possibly take hypertension medicine when his blood pressure is low. These situations will cause an awful care quality of the hospitals, and may further make the patients in danger.
Further, if the electronic blood pressure meter is located in the area having high temperature difference, such as the northeast area of China with −27° C. outdoor temperature, the circuit board in equipment will be out of shape for the high temperature difference and be bent again when entering the indoor environment, such as 18° C., and this situation will cause deviation of the monitoring precision of the electronic blood pressure meter. The circuit board of the electronic blood pressure meter will be out of shape after long time storage, and the precision of measurement of the electronic blood pressure meter will be error. When the user is at a high altitude area, the internal calibration value will be affected by the altitude difference and cause inaccuracy of measurement. The users who live in the high altitude area have to send their equipments back for further calibration to fit their environment difference. It's very inconvenient to the hospital or users who cannot confirm the precision of their blood pressure meter, and the expense, time and labor for sending equipment back for calibration always perplex the users. If the precision of equipment is deviant without any record or status feedback or the equipment has an error code with notifying the user, it may cause the situations of delayed treatment or error medicining, especially for the treatment or medicining according the physiological monitoring result, and the worst situation will harm the patient or user's life.
Since the electronic physiological monitoring device has the advantages of easy operating and carrying, it is widely used in hospitals, clinics, tele-care centers, elderly community and family care center. The conventional electronic physiological monitoring device lacks of the function of recording or transmitting the intrinsic information, the status information, the error code or the user miss operation information. When the precision of the device is deviant, the measuring time is error, the device is out of order, or the user wrongly operates the device, the electronic physiological monitoring system may be unable to monitor and may confound the user. Furthermore, when the monitoring result is in error and the user cannot become aware of this situation, it may cause the situations of delayed treatment or error medicining, especially for the treatment or medicining according the physiological monitoring result, and the worst situation will harm the patient or user's life. The patients in specific or emergent situation or the residents of the elderly community who need special nursing cannot use the conventional electronic physiological monitoring system to automatically monitor their physiological information.